Dunyazad Shahrazad
Dunyazad Shahrazad is a 2015-introduced side character created by . Dunyazad is the daughter of Queen Scheherazade and King Shahryar of the Persian Compilation, One Thousand and One Nights. Sharp wit and a short temper make up this persian princess, don't forget her even quicker tongue. Destined to narrate a thousand and one tales for over a thousand and one nights, Dunyazad is a Rebel because she wants more out of her destiny and wishes to even participate in them. Personality Dunyazad is the kind of person who'll never let you forget anything and won't forget anything. Smart, wise-cracking, and with quite a large mouth, she loves to show people the kind of intelligence she possesses and is certainly an interesting person to talk to. Most of the time, she mentions fun facts about normal everyday things which was most probably read before. However, Dunyazad is large headed as well. She's overconfident to the point that she believes that she is better than her own mother, Scheherazade. This happens to be her imminent downfall because she can come off as prideful and it normally pushes people away from her. Due to a lack of long-lasting friends, Dunyazad often feels lonely due to her only having two friends. She also has a temper, a really volatile one, which people would compare to King Shahryar and his ill-mannered executions of former wives. Dunyazad does try her best to keep herself in check but she can go overboard. She's normally angered whenever someone complains about her or tells her what to do, due to being more stubborn than your average fairytale. *Interesting Fact : Dunyazad actually has a long list of ex-boyfriends, and they call her insane for breaking up with them. Appearance Dunyazad has a quietly powerful look, just like Shahryar with she eyes that seem like they could kill you. With dark sun-kissed skin, an oval face, large round brown eyes, , and navy and purple hair, Dunyazad happens to be very proud of her Persian heritage and often is seen wearing Kamarbands and Sirwals. Original Story One Thousand and One Nights Dunyazad originates from One Thousand and One Nights, a compilation of stories that originated from Persia. She is the child of both Scheherazade and Shahryar. Scheherazade was one of the wives of King Shahryar, a king infamously known for beheading his wives once he was bored of them. In order to save her life, Scheherazade, the vizier's daughter, took it upon herself to read quite a number of books. the first night she first encountered the king,she had not ended her first story and the king had let her live another day and she did so story after story for A Thousand and One Nights. When Scheherazade was finished and all out of stories, he had then fallen in love with her and the children they had together. Then they both lived Happily Ever After. How does she come into it? When Scheherazade was speaking telling the tales of One thousand and One Nights, she and Shahryar were able to conceive four children children. Zader, their first son, Dabnis, their second son, Hazar, their third son, then came Dunyazad. Zader became destined to be the next Sultan of Aladdin's Wonderful Lamp, beginning a new line of Sultans. Dabnis was destined to the next Vizier of Zader's story, and Hazar was to be The Ruined man who became rich within a dream, a story in One Thousand and One Nights. Dunyazad was then handed the destiny of following her mother's destiny. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pets TBA Romance TBA Category:Charactes Category:Narrators Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Arabian Nights